legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Omen 2
Blood Omen 2 is an action-adventure video game developed by Crystal Dynamics and published by Eidos Interactive. It is the fourth game in the ''Legacy of Kain'' series and the second in the Blood Omen sub-series. Although chronologically it is set between the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the events of the game did not occur in the original history, and only took place in Nosgoth's history due to a paradoxical time-altering event which took place in Soul Reaver 2. It was released on the PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, and Microsoft Windows. Quick Links (Categories) *Blood Omen 2 Chapters/Levels *Blood Omen 2 Characters *Blood Omen 2 Locations *Blood Omen 2 Gameplay Terms *Blood Omen 2 Weapons and Attire *Blood Omen 2 Enemies *Blood Omen 2 NPC's *Dark Gifts (Blood Omen 2 Abilities) **Full Blood Omen 2 Page Index Blood Omen 2 Gameplay Terms Development to be added Setting and story Setting The game is set 200 years after the defeat of Kain's army at the hands of the Sarafan Lord, 400 years after the events of Blood Omen and 1600 years before Raziel's return from the Abyss in Soul Reaver. The majority of the story takes place in the capital of Nosgoth, Meridian while a small portion of the story takes place in the Eternal Prison. The story's chronological placement is not in the original timeline. Instead it is set in the new timeline created due to the events of Soul Reaver 2. Without those events, the plot of Blood Omen 2 could not have taken place. Essentially, the story of the game are part of the new memories the older Kain received at the end of Soul Reaver 2 as the timeline changed. Story The vampire, Kain, refused to sacrifice himself to restore the Pillars of Nosgoth at the end of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, thus damning the Pillars and the world of Nosgoth to an eternity of depravity and decay. Following his refusal, Kain built a vampire army with Vorador's help and attempted to conquer the world. Four hundred years after the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Kain awakes in Meridian, Nosgoth's industrial capital city. He remembers very little, and is lacking much of his former power. He is greeted by a vampire called Umah, who informs Kain that he has been asleep for two hundred years. Two hundred years before, Kain's conquest of Nosgoth had been opposed by an army of vampire hunters called the Sarafan Order. The Sarafan Order destroyed Kain's army, and Kain himself was defeated in combat by their leader, the Sarafan Lord, who then claimed the Soul Reaver from Kain. In the years since, the Sarafan have imposed harsh martial law on Nosgoth's human population. Employing 'Glyph magic' - a new kind of magic, deadly to vampires - they have hunted the remaining vampires to near extinction. Umah is a member of the Cabal; an underground resistance movement formed of vampires and working to undermine the Sarafan at every turn. The Cabal hopes that Kain will destroy the Sarafan Lord, and the traitorous vampires that protect him, having betrayed their own kind for personal gain. Kain sets out to get his revenge, reclaim the Soul Reaver sword from the Sarafan Lord, and continue his ascent to power. Gameplay to be added Dark Gifts Legacy of Kain vampires evolve over time, and the curse of vampirism manifests differently in every individual, giving them various supernatural abilities. In Blood Omen 2, these abilities are known as 'Dark Gifts'. Kain's personal Dark Gift is 'Mist', the ability to assume an insubstantial form when immersed in clouds of fog or mist. He also possesses 'Fury', the ability to unleash a powerful attack when sufficiently enraged. Though he starts with only his own evolutionary traits, Kain can obtain and use (to a lesser extent) the abilities of the traitorous vampires who have sided with the Sarafan upon defeating them and 'absorbing their veins'. Each Dark Gift has a symbol which is visible in their respective recipient's health display in the interface during the boss battle with them. The Dark Gifts and their inherent benefactors are listed here. * Mist Form (Kain): One of the two initial Dark Gifts; when Kain is standing in mist he is able to assume a mist form, making him near invisible, unless he moves directly in front of an enemy. While in mist form, Kain moves silently, and is able to sneak up on and dispatch enemies with a particularly gory stealth attack. The attack varies depending on the weapon Kain is carrying at the time. When a skull appears above an enemy's head, a stealth attack can be employed. * Fury (Kain): The second of the two initial Dark Gifts; in combat this allows Kain to employ a single strike at double his normal strength. This particular power is fueled by Kain's 'Rage Bar'. When Kain starts to glow red, the Fury attack can be employed. * Jump (Faustus): Allows Kain to leap further than humanly possible. When the gift is activated, Kain tenses for the jump, and a ghost image of his form appears. This image shows where Kain will jump to. When the ghost image adopts a purple hue, the jump can be made by pressing the button again. If Kain jumps into an enemy, the ghost image turns red, and an attack is executed as Kain jumps. * Charm (Marcus): Allows Kain to take control of a non-hostile character. When the gift is activated, a target appears. Once it is moved over a civilian character, the button can be pressed again, and the player then assumes control over that character. While under Kain's control the character can be moved, and can activate switches etc, but cannot attack and cannot stray beyond a certain range of Kain. * Berserk (Sebastian): Allows Kain to execute a flurry of attacks against a single enemy, culminating in a slow motion scene where the enemy is seen flying through the air after Kain's final blow. Like Fury, this attack is fueled by the Rage Bar. * Telekinesis (The Seer): Allows Kain to manipulate certain objects using his mind, particularly the special telekinetic emblems which act as switches during the latter portion of the game. This gift is targeted, much like Charm. It can also be used to attack enemies. There is no boss battle to gain this gift; it is acquired after Kain meets the Seer in the canyons. * Immolate (Magnus): The final Dark Gift. This power allows Kain to set his enemies on fire using only his mind, causing instant death to the targeted foe. The sole enemy powerful enough to withstand this unstoppable attack is the Sarafan Lord, the final boss of the game. This gift, like Fury and Berserk, is combat only and is fueled by a full Rage Bar. * Soul Reaver (Sarafan Lord): While not a Dark Gift as such, this weapon is gained during the battle with the Sarafan Lord. It also acts as his interface symbol throughout the fight. It is the strongest weapon in the game, and is unbreakable. It can also be gained, along with Kain's Iron Armour from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, at the start of a new game following the entry of a cheat code at the Main Menu. Characters Major characters * Kain: The protagonist of Blood Omen 2. Kain is a nobleman turned vampire, with ambitions to rule the land of Nosgoth. He is also the last survivor of the Circle of Nine, as the Guardian of the Pillar of Balance. * Umah: A vampire and lieutenant of the Cabal. She guides Kain through the first part of the game, reminding him of his vampiric abilities, and introducing him (and the player) to Meridian. * Sarafan Lord: The antagonist of Blood Omen 2. He is a Hylden, one of a race banished from Nosgoth by the Ancient Vampires before Nosgoth's recorded history began. When Kain refused to sacrifice himself to restore the Pillars of Nosgoth in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, this Hylden re-entered Nosgoth, and rebuilt the defunct Sarafan order. As the Sarafan Lord, he intends to wipe out all vampires and non-Hylden races by activating 'The Device', an ancient weapon concealed beneath Meridian. He is really the Hylden Lord. * Vorador: An old vampire and an acquaintance of Kain from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Vorador is the leader of the Cabal, and gives Kain directions and advice. Secondary characters * Janos Audron: The last of the Ancient Vampires. Janos is enslaved to power the Device, and this has caused him to devolve into a huge beast. Later, when the Device is destroyed, Janos regains his normal winged, humanoid appearance. * Faustus: A vampire who has sided with the Sarafan. Formerly one of Kain's lieutenants, this indifferent soul betrayed the vampire's army and sided with the Sarafan Lord for power and protection. Faustus confronts Kain after his revival in the Smuggler's Den, but is killed. Kain drinks his blood by gaining his 'Jump' Dark Gift. * Marcus: A vampire who has sided with the Sarafan Order, with powerful psychic abilities. Kain and Marcus meet in the Upper City region of Meridian, and after exchanging harsh words they engage in a race to find the Bishop of Meridian who will guide Kain to the Sarafan Keep. Kain kills Marcus using the holy power of the cathedral's sound, drinks from his veins and gains his Dark Gift, 'Charm'. * Sebastian: The greatest of the Sarafan Lord's generals, Sebastian is a quick-moving vampire who sided with the Sarafan Order. He arranged the ambush that allowed Kain's army to be defeated by the Sarafan. Kain meets him in the Lower City region of Meridian, and later in the Industrial Quarter where they battle for the Nexus Stone. Kain defeats Sebastian, who reluctantly provides him with information on the Sarafan Lord's plans before dying. Kain claims the Stone, absorbs Sebastian's 'Berserk' Dark Gift, and narrowly escapes the Quarter. * Magnus: A mad vampire in the Eternal Prison. Kain first 'meets' Magnus while observing him as he obliterates two of the Prison's guardians. Kain lures Magnus into numerous pits of water leading into the Prison's sewer system before confronting him in a large arena. After a lengthy fight, Magnus regains his sanity. After Kain realises that this vampire was in fact his most powerful general before hihttp://legacyofkain.wikia.com/index.php?title=Blood_Omen_2&action=edits defeat, Magnus explains that he did not betray Kain, but attempted to assassinate the Sarafan Lord before the final battle yet was defeated and sent to the Eternal Prison. Kain grants the dying Magnus his release by draining him of his blood thus gaining the 'Immolate' Dark Gift, and departs. * The Seer: A soothsayer that lives in the wastelands outside of Meridian who helps Kain along his journey. She is "an extremely powerful and mysterious Hylden"http://www.thelostworlds.net/Defiance/Question_and_Answer_with_Jen,_Richard,_and_Kyle.html. According to Vorador, she owes him a favor, but the reasons for this are not detailed. Reception to be added System Requirements Minimum Requirements * Pentium III 450 MHz or equivalent processor * Windows 98 and newer * 128MB RAM * DirectX 8.1 or higher * DirectX 8.1 compliant sound card * DirectX 8.1 compliant 3D accelerator card w/16MB VRAM * 1.8 GB uncompressed hard drive space * 8X CD-ROM drive * Keyboard and mouse Recommended Requirements * Pentium III 600 MHz Processor * Windows 98 and newer * 128MB RAM * DirectX 8.1 or higher * DirectX 8.1 compliant sound card * DirectX 8.1 compliant 3D accelerator card w/32 MB VRAM * 2 GB uncompressed hard drive space * 24X CD-ROM drive * Keyboard and mouse Version The latest version of Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain is version 1.02, released on October 10th, 2003. The only other official patch is version 1.01, which was released on April 3rd, 2002. See also (External Links) * Blood Omen 2 Official Site - Story (preserved at Dark Chronicle) * Blood Omen 2 Official Site - Humans (preserved at Dark Chronicle) * Blood Omen 2 Official Site - Creatures (preserved at Dark Chronicle) * Blood Omen 2 Official Site - Vampires (preserved at Dark Chronicle) * Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #1 at GameSpot (by Steve Ross) * Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #2 at GameSpot (by Mike Ellis) * Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #3 at GameSpot (by Paul Cazarez and Dellekamp Siefert) * Blood Omen 2 Q&A at GameSpot (by Sam Newman) *Blood Omen 2 Section at Steve Ross' Website * Blood Omen 2 section at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). * Blood Omen 2 Section at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Wolf Reven). * Blood Omen 2 section at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain at Wikipedia. References Category:Games Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen arc